Inuyasha's True Feelings
by Tonyf96
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings. Naraku is defeated, and the jewel is whole; what now? Follow the gang through a new adventure - living in modern times! InuKagome (complete) Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Description: The Inuyasha story as I would like to see it happen following Kagome witnessing Inuyasha hugging Kikyo in the forest. Action/Romance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome stood behind the tree, shocked at what she was seeing. Inuyasha was hugging Kikyo. She knew deep in her heart that Inuyasha still had feelings for Kikyo, but Kagome was hoping that Inuyasha would choose to love her instead. Kikyo just wanted Inuyasha to die with her! Kagome wanted Inuyasha to stay alive, to stay with her! "Inuyasha has already made his choice," she thought sadly. Kagome was staring at the ground now, trying to hold back her tears. When she looked up, she realized that Kikyo was gone, and Inuyasha was standing right next to her. "Kagome," he said quietly, in a strange-sounding voice. She quickly realized that he was trying to tell her something, but she wasn't ready to hear it. She turned and ran back towards the well, which she jumped into without looking back.  
  
"Crap," Inuyasha thought. "Kagome must have thought that I was telling Kikyo I loved her!" Actually, that couldn't have been further from the truth. Inuyasha thought that he loved Kikyo, but that was until he got to know Kagome. Although he couldn't admit it to anyone (he could barely admit it to himself), Inuyasha loved Kagome. It was a love that was unlike anything he ever felt for Kikyo. Inuyasha trusted Kagome, and he knew that she would trust him no matter what they went through. He was a half-demon, and Kagome was a human girl from a very different era. She had no reason to trust him or give a crap about him at all, but she did. Inuyasha would give his life to protect Kagome, and he was beginning to care less and less about the sacred Shikon Jewel that he used to be so obsessed with. "This must be love," he thought.  
  
Inuyasha had seen Kikyo's soul collectors floating close by, and he figured that he needed to tell her about his feelings right then. He met up with her, and here is how the conversation went:  
  
Inuyasha: "Kikyo, we need to talk."  
  
Kikyo: "What do you want, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I can't die with you. I am in love with someone else now, and I need to stay alive for her."  
  
Kikyo: "It's that girl you travel with now, isn't it?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes. Her name is Kagome."  
  
Kikyo: "This Kagome is nothing but a re-incarnation of me! Wouldn't you rather have the original?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I didn't fall in love with her because of that. I fell in love with Kagome because of her personality and her compassion. I trust her more than I will ever trust anyone.  
  
Kikyo: "In a way, I can understand what you are saying. As much as I want you to follow me into the after-life, I guess that I want to see you happy as well. You won't see me again, Inuyasha. At least give me a proper goodbye.  
  
Inuyasha: "I..I..will."  
  
That's when Inuyasha embraced Kikyo. He was telling her goodbye, but Kagome didn't realize that. Inuyasha tried to explain the situation, but Kagome ran off before he had the chance. "What am I going to do?" he thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
(Author's note - Okay, this story is mostly un-edited, and it was my first story. You'll notice that through the earlier chapters, they are short and not formatted well.....(sigh) I really have improved a lot since the "early" chapters, so I really would appreciate it if you could find a way to get through them..........This was first posted on Inuyasha.net, and it got many positive reviews....The action doesn't REALLY start picking up until chapter 15 or so, so PLEASE try to get through the kinda (cough) lackluster (cough) chapters before that.....Honestly, I feel they are kinda bad because my writing has improved TREMENDOUSLY since then, and you can't really notice it until mid-way through this story...Anyways, please REVIEW!!!! It'll really help my confidence.....)  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. "What am I going to do?", she thought to herself. "I love Inuyasha, but he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just a jewel detector to him. He's in love with Kikyo." She couldn't go back and act like everything was normal, but she didn't want to stay away from Inuyasha either. Kagome buried her head into her pillows and tried to get some sleep.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, the first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes was Inuyasha. He was sitting by her window, watching her closely. Kagome looked away and quietly said, "what do you want?" "What do you think? We need to go look for more jewel shards," Inuyasha replied. Immediately after he said it, he regretted it. Inuyasha just didn't know how to express his feelings to Kagome. He jumped back in surprise when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to die with Kikyo! I want you to stay with me. I need you!", she yelled. She surprised herself with her outburst, and she blushed deeply. Kagome was shocked by what happened next.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and looked into her eyes. "I need you too. Last night when you saw me and Kikyo together, I was telling her goodbye," he said. "I thought that you loved her? Why would you tell her goodbye?" Kagome asked. "Because I realized that I love someone else now." Inuyasha replied. Kagome was absolutely stunned. She couldn't think of what to say next. "I love you, Kagome. I want to stay by your side forever." Inuyasha said. "Oh, Inuyasha! I love you too!" Kagome responded, and she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha had never been so happy in his life. His feelings were finally out in the open, and Kagome felt the same way about him that he felt about her. He leaned closer to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Kagome wanted more than that, though, and she pushed herself closer to him and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "Wow," she thought. "That was worth waiting for!" They both blushed, and Inuyasha then told her that he had to go and that he would meet her on the other side of the well. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha returned to the feudal era, and he couldn't get the smile off of his face. Shippo walked up to him and was very curious about what was going on. "Inuyasha? What happened? Did you find another shard of the jewel? Where's Kagome?" The fox blurted out (so quickly that Inuyasha barely understood). "Feh. It's none of your business, no, and she'll be here soon." Inuyasha answered. With that, Inuyasha walked back to the spot where he had left his allies, Sango (the Demon-Slayer) and Miroku (the perverted Monk). Miroku saw Inuyasha (and his unusually happy face) and knew immediately what was going on. "That is the face of a man in love, Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "You finally told Kagome how you feel about her, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, uh, yeah, I guess." Inuyasha said sheepishly. "How did he know that? Are my feelings for Kagome that obvious?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'm glad for you, Inuyasha. I'm also glad for Kagome. Now she can finally be happy." Sango said. "Where is Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "She'll be here soon. What's be.." Inuyasha was cut off by the sound of bees buzzing over his head. He looked up and saw a huge swarm of Naraku's poison insects. (For those of you that don't know, Naraku is Inuyasha's hated enemy). Naraku appeared in the center of the insect swarm, and he dropped down to the ground between Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "This will be our final battle, Inuyasha. It's just too bad that the girl you pal around with isn't here. I'd like to kill her too." Naraku hissed. "You're right. This will be our final battle. You're gonna be the one that ends up dead, though, Naraku!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
With that, the battle began. Naraku had brought two of his henchmen to occupy Sango and Miroku, as he wanted to fight Inuyasha alone. At first, Inuyasha seemed to be overmatched. His first few swings of the tetsuiga missed their mark badly, and Naraku pounded Inuyasha in the back with one of his tentacles. Inuyasha went flying into a boulder, which burst into a thousand pieces immediately after he collided with it. "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled while fighting off his demon opponent. "I'm fine." Inuyasha said, slowly standing up in the pile of rubble that used to be a boulder. Inuyasha then lunged at Naraku, almost catching him by surprise. Almost. Naraku stabbed one of his tentacles through Inuyasha's shoulder, but Inuyasha kept coming. Inuyasha sliced through Naraku's torso, and Naraku quickly dropped to the ground. "It's over." Inuyasha said, believing that Naraku was finally dead. Just then, Inuyasha smelled Kagome's scent, and it was coming closer. Naraku must have smelled her as well, and the upper half of his body flew into the air. "Inuyasha! I'm here!" Kagome called out as he came into her sight. "Kagome! Stay back!" Inuyasha yelled frantically. She never saw Naraku coming. He grabbed her off of her bike and flew off before Inuyasha could do anything about it. "Nooooooooo! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome and Naraku disappeared from his sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Sango and Miroku's opponents faded into thin air as Naraku flew off. They saw an enraged look on Inuyasha's face that was unlike anything they had ever seen. "Inuyasha! We have to go find Kagome right away!" Sango yelled. By the time Sango had finished her sentence, Inuyasha had already disappeared from sight. "Damn! He left too quickly. We won't be able to follow him now." Miroku said. "What are we supposed to do, then? Just sit here and wait?" Sango asked. "Don't worry, Sango. Inuyasha won't let Kagome be hurt." Miroku responded. He was trying to comfort Sango, but he wasn't completely sure himself that Inuyasha would be able to save Kagome in time.  
  
Inuyasha flew through the air, moving faster than he had ever moved before. He was seething with anger, but he was also trying to hold back tears. Inuyasha couldn't help but to think about what Naraku might be doing to Kagome. "He better not touch a hair on her head, or I swear to god I will make him suffer when I kill him." He thought. Suddenly, Naraku's scent became stronger. Kagome's scent was becoming more noticeable as well. Inuyasha looked up ahead and saw a large castle in the distance. "Hold on, Kagome. I'm coming!"  
  
Kagome sat alone, locked in a room in Naraku's castle. The room was actually pretty comfortable. "Why hasn't he hurt me? I thought for sure that he would want me dead." Kagome wondered aloud. "It's simple, human. I want Inuyasha to watch as I kill you." Naraku's voice rang through the walls. Kagome didn't realize that Naraku could hear her. She was feeling more uneasy now, knowing that Naraku meant to kill her just so he could torture Inuyasha. "Inuyasha will stop you, Naraku!" Kagome yelled at the wall. "A half-breed such as Inuyasha could never kill me; especially not when I have an almost complete Shikon Jewel." Naraku replied coldly. "Once I kill you and Inuyasha, I will go find the three shards that I need to complete the jewel."  
  
"He only needs three shards to complete the jewel? That's how many shards I have in the jar around my neck! I can't believe he didn't notice them!" Kagome thought to herself. "If Inuyasha can finally defeat Naraku, we can complete the Shikon Jewel!" Just then, the door that was on Kagome's room burst open. It was Inuyasha! "Kagome! You're safe! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Inuyasha asked. "No, but he said that he would kill me after you arrived!" Kagome cried. "I knew it wouldn't be this easy to take you home. Don't cry, Kagome. I swear, I won't let him hurt you!" Inuyasha told her, trying to be comforting. He hugged her tightly, and Kagome realized that she had never felt more safe. "Inuyasha, I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too." He said softly.  
  
Inuyasha whisked Kagome into his arms and ran out of the room. "There is no way I'm going to be able to get her out of here without a fight." Inuyasha thought to himself. To his surprise, there was no sign of Naraku (or anyone else) anywhere. Inuyasha prayed that he would be able to just walk out the door and take Kagome home, but it wasn't to be. As he grabbed the front door, an energy barrier shocked him and sent him flying backwards. Kagome landed safely on Inuyasha's lap, and he quickly set her to the side. Naraku appeared in front of Kagome. "Get away from her NOW!!" Inuyasha screamed, and he flew towards the demon. Before he could slice through him, though, Naraku disappeared. Inuyasha was barely able to stop himself from taking a slice out of Kagome. "How do you plan on killing me when you can't even touch me, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked mockingly. "Stay still and fight me, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku appeared once again, and this time Inuyasha was able to slice off one of Naraku's tentacle-like appendages; it landed right next to Kagome. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
Back when she first met Inuyasha, Kagome broke the Shikon Jewel by firing an arrow at the demon that had swallowed it. When that demon was sliced apart, it was able to bring it's body back together because of the jewel. When Kagome attached a piece of it's body to her arrow, she was able to destroy the demon with one shot. If she attached Naraku's tentacle to an arrow and fired it, it might be able to do the same thing! She still had her backpack, and in it was her bow and some arrows. She tied the tentacle to her arrow ("eww, gross" she thought while touching it) and set the arrow in position on her bow. Naraku was beating Inuyasha up pretty badly, and Inuyasha was barely able to stand. Naraku must have realized what Kagome was doing, and he quickly picked Inuyasha up and held him in front of his body as a shield. "Nice try, human. But if you do what you're thinking, you will surely kill the half-breed in front of me as well. Do you really want to live knowing that you killed Inuyasha?"  
  
"No! I can't kill Inuyasha; even if it means that I have to die." Kagome thought sadly. She looked at Inuyasha's face, and she was surprised to see a subtle nod from him. "Trust me." Inuyasha mouthed to her. "I..I do!" Kagome said, and with that she fired her arrow. Naraku was stunned, never believing that she would fire the arrow with Inuyasha in the way. Inuyasha took advantage of this in one swift motion. "Blades of blood!" Inuyasha yelled, and he sliced through Naraku's tentacles. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way just as the arrow pierced through Naraku's chest. Every part of Naraku except his head turned to dust, and Kagome expected to see the Jewel in Naraku's chest explode into a thousand pieces. The jewel somehow stayed whole, though. "I.. I'm not finished yet, human." Naraku's head mumbled weakly. "Yes, you are." Inuyasha replied calmly. With that, he sliced through the head with tetsuiga, disintegrating it. The castle began to rumble, and it quickly started to collapse. Kagome picked up the jewel that Naraku had hidden in his chest, and Inuyasha picked her up and flew out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Inuyasha flew towards the well (where Miroku and Sango were waiting, according to his nose) with Kagome on his back and a huge smile on his face. "We did it, Kagome. Naraku has finally been defeated." Inuyasha said happily. "I grabbed his jewel before we left, Inuyasha. We have all of the pieces now." Kagome said. "I had forgotten all about the jewel, Kagome. I'm just happy that you're safe." Inuyasha responded. "Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as they flew through the air.  
  
When they finally arrived at the well, Miroku wrapped both Inuyasha and Kagome in a tight embrace. "Uh, what are you doing, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, embarrassed. "You did it! Naraku is finally gone!" Miroku exclaimed gleefully. "How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Miroku held up his hands with a smile. They both looked exactly the same! "Of course!" Inuyasha thought to himself. Once Naraku was defeated, Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared. Miroku next walked up to Sango. "Now I know that I have a long life in front of me, Sango. How about we go find a room and celebrate?" Miroku asked. Not surprisingly, a loud slap echoed through the air, and Miroku fell to the ground.  
  
"You have all of the pieces of the jewel now?" Sango asked Kagome. They were relaxing while taking a well-earned dip in a pond. "Yeah. I just have to put the three shards that I have together with the shards that Naraku had." Kagome responded with a sad twinge in her voice. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked. "I still don't know what Inuyasha wants to do with the jewel. He said that he had forgotten about it, but what if he still wants to use it to become a full demon?" Kagome wondered. "He told you that he loves you, right? I'm sure that he wouldn't become a full demon if he knew that you really didn't want him to." Sango replied. This made Kagome feel a little better, but she was still unsure.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the well, thinking about the same thing Kagome was. When he first started his quest for the jewel, he definitely had a one-track mind. He wanted nothing more than to become a full-blooded demon. Now, though, things were different. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and he finally told her so. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way, but now he knew that she did. Now that he had time to think about it, he realized that he didn't care about being a full-blooded demon anymore. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to be with Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want to become a normal human, though. He wanted to be able to protect Kagome, and he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a "weak human". What would he do with the jewel, then? He didn't want his quest with Kagome to find the jewel shards to have been all for nothing. Inuyasha had a question for Myouga the flea. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha leapt off of the well and started to walk a little bit deeper into the forest. He held up his arm and poked one of his nails into it, drawing blood. "This ought to bring the little blood-sucker out of hiding." Inuyasha thought. Sure enough, Myouga smelled Inuyasha's blood and flew straight to the small cut on his arm. "Hey, Myouga. Where have you been hiding?" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "I wasn't hiding! I was.. uh.. trying to think of a way for you to defeat Naraku!" Myouga sputtered. "It's amazing how you always disappear when I need your help the most. And by the way, Naraku's dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You killed him?" Myouga asked. "Yeah. Kagome and I finished him off for good." Inuyasha answered. "How did a half-demon like you kill someone like Naraku?" Myouga asked, realizing immediately that his words came out wrong. Myouga was quickly flattened and flicked to the ground. "Sorry, Lord Inuyasha." Myouga said, trying to un-flatten himself and avoid another squishing. "Was there something else you wanted?"  
  
"Actually, yeah, there is. I have a question to ask you." Inuyasha said. "Go ahead, my lord. I'll try my best to answer it." Myouga responded. "How does a half-demon age, Myouga? Will I age like Kagome, or will I live as long as a normal demon?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, a half-demon like you will age as a normal demon would. You will out-live Kagome by hundreds of years, presuming you die of natural causes." Myouga answered. "Then I know what I will use the jewel for. Thanks, Myouga." Inuyasha said, turning around and flying towards the well. "Inuyasha saying thanks? What's going on?" Myouga wondered to himself.  
  
Inuyasha waited by the well until nightfall, when Kagome came by ready to go home for the night. "Inuyasha. What were you doing the last few hours? I missed you." Kagome asked. "I was thinking about some things, and I had to have a talk with Myouga." Inuyasha answered. "Were you waiting for me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yes. I wanted to tell you that I have decided on what I want to do with the jewel!" Inuyasha responded. "Y..You have? What will you do?" Kagome asked wearily. "It's a surprise. Just let me have it." Inuyasha said. "But.." Kagome tried to say something, but Inuyasha stopped her with a "Trust me". Kagome obliged, and she put her three shards together with the rest of the jewel; it became completely round once again. She handed the jewel to Inuyasha, who swallowed it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
A brilliant light surrounded Inuyasha, one so blinding that Kagome had to shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her in his human form. "Inuyasha! Are you fully human now?" Kagome asked. "Close. I used the jewel to make myself look human, except I kept my demon powers. I wanted to always be able to protect you, Kagome. The only other difference is that I will age like a human now, so we can live the rest of our lives together." Inuyasha answered. With that, he grabbed Kagome's shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you, Kagome." He told her. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome responded. "This is the happiest moment of my life." She thought to herself.  
  
Shippo walked up to the well and found Inuyasha and Kagome kissing. "Wow! I never thought I would see this!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing momentarily, blushed, and then continued on with what they were doing before Shippo walked up. "Hey,Shippo," Inuyasha said after finally breaking his embrace with Kagome. "Go find Miroku and Sango. I want to explain to all of you what happened tonight." Shippo nodded and ran towards Kaede's village, where he had last seen Miroku and Sango. "Inuyasha looks human, but he still smells like a demon," Shippo thought to himself. "What is going on here?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all walked up to the well about 15 minutes later. "I thought that your 'time of the month' had already passed, Inuyasha?" Sango asked upon seeing Inuyasha's human form standing before her. "Yes, it has. I won't have to worry about that anymore, though." Inuyasha replied. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered. "I used the Shikon Jewel to turn myself into a human." Inuyasha answered. "Then why do you still smell like a demon?" Shippo asked, obviously confused. "I decided to keep my demon powers so I could always protect Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I'm still confused about one thing, Inuyasha. Will you continue to age like a demon or like a human?" Sango asked. "I made sure that I will age like a human." Inuyasha answered. "Why would you do that? Demons can live much longer than humans." Miroku wondered. "Only one reason: I want to grow old with Kagome." Inuyasha answered, looking straight into Kagome's eyes. Kagome smiled and gave Inuyasha a hug. "That's so romantic." Sango said quietly. "I also want to grow old with you, Sango." Miroku said devilishly. Pat pat. This was followed by a familiar sound: SLAP. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Will you come stay with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she stood on the edge of the well. "Would your Mom allow me to stay in the house?" Inuyasha wondered. "Of course she would! My mom thinks you're great. Besides, you're Souta's hero. He would love it if you would stay with us." Kagome answered. "Grandpa was supposed to clean the guest room last week. You could probably stay in there, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I don't want to stay in a guest room, Kagome. I want to stay with you." Inuyasha said. "Are you kidding? My Mom would never allow you to stay in my room!" Kagome yelled. "Feh, I guess I could stay in this "guest room", then." Inuyasha said quietly. "Great!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I promise that we'll visit every week!" Kagome told Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as she dropped out of sight. "We'll miss you!" Sango yelled. It was about 4:00 pm when Inuyasha and Kagome landed in modern times. "C'mon, Inuyasha, let's go tell my mom what's going on." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand. They walked into the house, where Inuyasha was immediately mobbed. "Inuyasha's here! You're the coolest, Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed, tugging on Inuyasha's robe. Meanwhile, Kagome's mom couldn't help but to touch Inuyasha's hair (where his dog ears used to be). Inuyasha's face turned a shade of red that was at least equal to the color of his robe, but he didn't pull away from them. "I guess I just have to grin and bear it if I want to stay with Kagome." Inuyasha thought. "You look different, Inuyasha. Where is your white hair and doggie ears?" Kagome's mom asked. "Uh, I don't have those anymore." Inuyasha said quietly. "Why?" Souta asked. "It's complicated, you guys. I'll explain later." Kagome said quickly, wanting to ask a question of her own. "Mom? Would you mind if Inuyasha stayed with us?"  
  
"How could Inuyasha stay with us? Doesn't he live in the Feudal Era?" Kagome's mom wondered. "Inuyasha and I finished putting together the Shikon Jewel, and he used it to become human. He did keep his demon powers, though." Kagome explained. "I thought that Inuyasha wanted to become a full demon? Why would he use the jewel to become human?" Her mom asked. "Inuyasha did it because he finally realized that he loves.." Kagome started; "being human more than being full demon." Inuyasha quickly finished. "Oh. Well, of course you can stay with us, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mom said happily. "You can stay in the guest bedroom that my father just finished cleaning up."  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me tell her that we love each other, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked upstairs towards Inuyasha's new room. "If she knew about our feelings towards each other, do you think she would trust us living in rooms right next to one another?" Inuyasha asked. "What, then, are we supposed to keep our love a secret?" Kagome retorted, feeling a little hurt. "No, we will tell all of them how we feel when the time is right." Inuyasha said. With that, he leaned over to Kagome and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "Okay, if you put it that way." Kagome said, as her knees came close to turning into Jello.  
  
"You don't have any extra clothes, Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked a short while later. "No." Inuyasha answered sheepishly. "Well, Kagome is going to have to take you out shopping tomorrow." Mary (from now on, we'll just call Kagome's mom 'Mary' to make things easier-TF) said. "What's this 'shopping'?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I guess I forgot that you still don't know about a lot of modern things." Mary said. She went on to explain the concept of shopping to Inuyasha, who listened carefully. Following her explanation, Mary asked Inuyasha a question that caught him off guard. "Do you care for my daughter, Inuyasha?" She asked suddenly. "Y..yes. I do." He stammered, obviously embarrassed. "Don't tell her I told you this, but every time she came home from the Feudal Era, Kagome could do nothing but talk about you. It quickly became obvious to me that she cares deeply for you. Please, don't ever hurt her, Inuyasha." Mary said. "I would never hurt her, Mrs. Higurashi. I care deeply for her, too." Inuyasha responded. "Good. Well, it's getting late, Inuyasha. Good night." Mary said, walking towards the door. "Good night, Mrs Higurashi." Inuyasha responded. As he lay down on his new bed to go to sleep for the night, Inuyasha couldn't get the smile off of his face. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was awakened with a few violent shakes from Kagome. "Come on, Inuyasha! We need to get you some new clothes today. We can't go anywhere if you won't get your butt up!" Kagome yelled in between shakes. She expected him to wake up being very crabby. She was always crabby if awakened this way, and Inuyasha is naturally much more crabby than Kagome. To her surprise, though, Inuyasha slowly opened his still- amber eyes (strangely, they hadn't changed when he became human) and gave her a small smile. Although he thought she could have awakened him a little nicer, Inuyasha realized that if he could be awakened by her every day for the rest of his life, nothing would make him happier. "Y..you're not mad?" Kagome asked, momentarily stunned. "No, I'm not mad. I am happy to see your face." Inuyasha replied, putting his hands up to her cheeks. Kagome blushed, but she didn't pull away. With that, Inuyasha kissed her. He loved how she tasted, sweet and fresh. Even though he could sense that she wanted to go further, Inuyasha pulled away and went to go get his robe.  
  
As they walked around outside, Kagome realized how little Inuyasha truly knew about her world. He looked at all of the buildings, lights, and cars in utter amazement. "How do those lights work without fire? Also, how do those 'cars' move?" Inuyasha wondered to himself. He made a mental note to ask Kagome all about these things later. Right now, he wanted to concentrate on what they were buying and going home. Like the typical guy, Inuyasha quickly realized after a short time of 'shopping' that he hated it. "How could anyone like doing this, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, obviously bored. "Are you that tired of trying on clothes ALREADY?" Kagome wondered. It had only been not even a half hour! "Oh, well," She thought. "We did manage to find him a few good shirts and pairs of pants." Now, Kagome had to take a good chunk of money out of her bank account to pay for those items. Although he didn't really understand what these 'bank accounts' or 'credit cards' were for, Inuyasha did understand that she was paying for his merchandise. "I have to find a way to pay her back." Inuyasha thought, feeling a little ashamed.  
  
After returning home, Kagome forced Inuyasha to show her mother how the clothes looked on him. "You look great, Inuyasha." Mary gushed. After Inuyasha left the room to change back into his customary robe, Mary leaned over to Kagome and said, "Kagome, did you see him in those clothes? I haven't seen anyone fill out clothes like those so NICELY. You better hold on to him!" Kagome blushed furiously and looked at the floor. Just then, Inuyasha walked back into the room, fully-clad in his tattered robe. "Were you just talking about me?" Inuyasha asked upon seeing Kagome staring at the floor and her mother laughing her head off. "No, of course not." Mary lied with a giggle.  
  
Kagome headed upstairs after dinner to watch a little TV. As she walked into her room, she heard a strange noise coming from outside. Kagome nervously walked to her window, and she couldn't believe what she saw. "I..I..it's a demon." She managed to sputter. But how? Demons didn't live in this time period! "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Almost the second his name left Kagome's lips, Inuyasha was right in front of her. "There's a demon out there, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, obviously panicked. "How?" Inuyasha asked, puzzled. "I don't know! Just go kill it!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha nodded, and he quickly jumped out her window. The demon was surprised, and Inuyasha killed it easily with one swipe of the tetsuiga. "Whew. Glad that's over." Kagome sighed. "Not quite." A familiar voice buzzed. "Myouga? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha heard Myouga's name mentioned, and he jumped back up through the window. "Uh, well, Lord Inuyasha tied me to his robe and forced me to come with him when he left." Myouga answered. "I had to, in case I ever needed to ask you any more questions! If I didn't, you surely would have run away." Inuyasha said angrily to the flea as he cut the string loose that the bug was attached to. "Anyways, my lord, I think I know why that demon was here." Myouga buzzed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Let me try to explain this as simply as possible." Myouga sighed. "The power of the Shikon Jewel acted as a barrier between the Feudal Era and this time. You and Inuyasha could pass through the well, but only because the jewel allowed you to. Now that the Jewel is gone, the well is allowing all demons to go back and forth between era's whenever they please." Myouga finished. "So the well is acting as a time portal of some sort?" Kagome asked. "What's a time portal?" Inuyasha and Myouga asked in unison. "Uh, never mind." Kagome said. "Anyways, how can we stop these demons from passing through the well?" Inuyasha asked Myouga. "There is only one way, my lord," Myouga responded. "You need to destroy the well."  
  
"Destroy the well!?" Kagome yelled. "How are we supposed to get back to the Feudal Era if there are ever any problems?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, and what about our friends? How would we ever see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kaede again?" Kagome asked, almost in tears. "It's simple. You will just need to go back, grab whatever you have forgotten, grab your friends, and come back." Myouga said calmly. "What if they don't want to come here? We can't just permanently take them away from the only time period they know!" Inuyasha said angrily. "If they ever want to see you again, they will come back with you. If not, then they will just stay there. Either way, the well must be destroyed." Myouga replied. "Well, let's go, Inuyasha. We have to tell them what's going on- quickly." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him out the door.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome dropped down the well, and they were lucky not to encounter any demons. Apparently, not many demons knew about the well being a portal to Kagome's time- yet. "We have to hurry, Inuyasha." Kagome said, obviously worried. Inuyasha put her on his back and jumped into Kaede's village. When he finally reached her house, he set Kagome down and barged right through the door. "Inuyasha! Kagome! What brings the two of you here?" Kaede asked. "We need to ask you and Shippo a question." Inuyasha answered. With that, a certain fox demon popped his head up from under a blanket. "Kagome!!" Shippo screamed, vaulting into her arms. "Feh. Nice to see you too, kid." Inuyasha muttered. "Anyways, Kagome and I have to destroy the well. Demons can pass through the well freely now, and the only way to stop them is to destroy the well. Unless you come back to Kagome's time with us, you will never see us again!"  
  
As Inuyasha said those words, Kagome realized something for the first time. "He said that they would never see 'us' again!" She thought to herself. "If the well is destroyed, he could never come back to this time either! This means that he really wants to stay with me forever!" Kagome was ecstatic after this thought, and a huge smile crossed her face. "Why are you smiling, Kagome? I don't think this is good news at all!" Shippo yelped. "U..uh, no reason!" Kagome stammered, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, I don't know how living in Kagome's time would be, but I know that I would rather live there with her than stay here without her." Shippo said, purring as Kagome petted his ears. "How about you, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm sorry, children; but this woman is too old to be uprooted from her home. I would prefer to live the remainder of my life here rather than starting over somewhere else." Kaede answered quietly. "Kaede, are you sure?" Kagome asked, a little stunned. "Yes, child, I'm sure." Kaede said, trying to put on a smile. Everyone in the room was stunned at what happened next. Inuyasha walked up to Kaede and hugged her. She looked over his shoulder at Kagome with a shocked look on her face. "Goodbye, old hag. Thanks for everything you did for us." Inuyasha whispered. "You're welcome, Inuyasha. I hope that you and Kagome can always be happy together." Kaede whispered back. Inuyasha looked down at her, a little surprised that she knew about his new relationship with Kagome. He knew that he shouldn't have been surprised, though. Kaede had always seemed to have known how he and Kagome felt about each other, even when they didn't know it themselves. They said their last goodbyes, and the trio of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo walked over to where Miroku and Sango were staying. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo quickly arrived at the small hut where their friends were staying. Kagome was about to walk in the door, but Inuyasha stuck out his arm to block her. "What are you doing, Inuyasha? We need to go talk to them!" Kagome yelled. "SHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha put his finger to his lips. The color of his cheeks matched his robe, and Kagome knew something was wrong. "What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked, a little worried. "Um, I don't think we should go in there right now. They seem to be a little... busy." Inuyasha mumbled. "What do you mean? I hear some strange grunts and groans. They might be in trouble!" Shippo said, very confused. "No, they're definitely not in any trouble." Inuyasha said quietly. "Oh my god! You mean that they're, uh, ..." Kagome stammered. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean." Inuyasha replied. "What the heck are you guys talking about? Well? Why doesn't anyone ever explain anything to me?" Shippo yelled.  
  
The trio waited outside for a little while, with Shippo bugging them for answers non-stop. Finally, the noises stopped and Sango walked outside to get a drink of water. "Sango! I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome exclaimed, running over to her. "Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back! ....(awkward silence)...... How long have you guys been here?" Sango gulped. "Long enough to hear some things I never thought I would hear from you and Miroku." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Sango turned beet red, and she stared at the ground. "It's okay, Sango. I'm happy for you!" Kagome said, trying to make her feel better. Sango perked up a little, and she gave Kagome a sheepish smile. "Where are you, Sango? It's time for round two!" Miroku yelled as he walked out the door. His eyes settled on a trio of embarrassed friends and a confused fox demon. "Um, I mean, of our, uh... practice fight." Miroku stuttered. "So that's what you were doing! Why wouldn't you simply tell me that, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "No reason, kid." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Anyways, we need to talk to you two." Inuyasha said to Sango and Miroku. He explained the situation to them, and they sat in stunned silence. "Well, do you two want to come with us, or not?" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed by the lack of sound. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't just leave Kohaku in this time period," Sango said. "I need to find him and bring back his memory." She looked sad, but Inuyasha knew that she wouldn't change her mind. He looked over to Miroku. "If Sango is staying here, than I'm staying here, too. I'm sorry, you guys, but it looks like this will be our last goodbye." Miroku said somberly. "But you're my best friend, Sango. I can't just leave you here knowing I'll never see you again!" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't want to see her cry, so he knew what he had to do. "Don't cry, Kagome. Sango; if we help you find Kohaku, will you, he, and Miroku come back with us?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes, of course. You would do that for me, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, obviously touched. "Yeah, why not?" Was Inuyasha's gruff reply.  
  
They began their search immediately. Inuyasha knew Kohaku's scent, so he knew that he probably wouldn't have much trouble finding him. They wandered through the forest for hours, though, and Inuyasha still hadn't even caught a whiff of the kid. Finally, Inuyasha caught Kohaku's scent. It was faint, but it was there. "I smell him! Follow me!" Inuyasha yelled, putting Kagome and Shippo on his back as he jumped towards the scent. Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara's back. The scent was getting stronger, and Inuyasha eventually found where it was coming from. He stopped in front of a cave deep in the forest, and he knew that Kohaku must be inside. The problem, though, was that a demon was in there as well (and not a weak one). "Hey, demon! Come on out! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled. A rumbling could be heard from deep in the cave, and a large demon finally came out. He was followed by Kohaku, who had a leash attached to his neck. The other end of the leash was in the demon's hand!  
  
"What are you doing to Kohaku?" Sango screamed, lunging at the demon. He brushed her off with a flick of his wrist. "Sango, stay out of this." Inuyasha said calmly. "Now, why do you have that human chained to you?" Inuyasha asked the demon. "Not that it's any business of yours, but I found him wandering around a few days ago. He had good reflexes and was strong for a young human, so I decided against eating him. I will just use him as a servant instead." The demon responded with a laugh. "Well, you have two choices. You can either give me the human without a fight, or I can take him with force. If you choose the latter, you definitely won't survive." Inuyasha said coldly. "Oh, really? What does a puny human like you think that he can do to me?" The demon laughed. "I warned you." Inuyasha said. With that, he leapt at the demon. With a quick slash from the Tetsuiga, the leash that was attached to Kohaku was sliced in two. "Take him and go! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango nodded, and she grabbed Kohaku as quickly as possible. Everyone except Kagome (who hid behind a tree in case Inuyasha needed her) left. Inuyasha swung his sword at the demon, but it was fast. It dodged the blow and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha slammed into a tree, knocking it down. He didn't stay down, though, as he quickly rose to his feet. "How can a mere human be so strong? You should be dead!" The demon exclaimed. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm special." Inuyasha said with a grin. As the demon thought about Inuyasha's reply, Inuyasha moved behind him with lightning-speed and sliced the Tetsuiga right through his head. The demon collapsed and quickly disintegrated.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome quickly returned to the village, where their friends waited with small packages in hand. "What are those?" Kagome asked. "These are our possessions. Everything that we need from this world is in these packages. We're ready to go to your time, now, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed joyfully. Kohaku stood by with a confused look on his face, as he didn't remember any of these people! "Don't worry, Kohaku. I'll help you get your memory back." Sango bent down and told him. After awhile, the Inuyasha gang reached the well. "Goodbye, feudal era!" They all exclaimed as they jumped through the well for the last time. They were ready for modern times, but were modern times ready for them? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"What does this do?" Miroku yelled to Kagome. She was happy that all of her friends were here, but Kagome was starting to get tired of answering questions. Ever since Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku arrived in her time period, they were blasting her with a never-ending onslaught of questions. Kagome realized that they had never seen any of these things before, but couldn't they ask someone else once in a while? She was snapped out of her thought when Miroku yelled "fire!!!!" Kagome ran into the kitchen and saw Miroku's sleeve on fire! He was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, and it was all Kagome could do to hold back a laugh. She grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put the fire out. "This is a stove, Miroku. When you turn these knobs, fire comes out. We use this for cooking in this time." Kagome explained. "This thing is a devil-machine! What does it cook, men?" Miroku yelled, still shaken. "No. Miroku, please don't wander around touching everything. I know you're curious, but I'll explain as much of it as I can in due time." Kagome said. "Fine. One more thing, though. Could you at least show me if there is anything else that could kill me right now?" Miroku asked. "Of course!" Kagome said with a chuckle.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha had gone out to look for somewhere for her to stay with Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo. The well was already destroyed, so finding a place for his friends to stay became top priority for Inuyasha. "Ever since he admitted his feelings for Kagome, the change in him has been huge." Sango thought about Inuyasha. "He seems to have mellowed, and he is more caring towards everyone. I have to say that I like what he has become better than what he was."  
  
After awhile, they gave up their search. There just wasn't any place out there that was un-owned or didn't cost any money. "Of course you couldn't find a place, Inuyasha. Land isn't free in this time. You need to pay for things like that." Kagome told him after she saw the dejected look on his face. Kagome thought for a minute, and she got an idea. She went into the kitchen, where her mom was making lunch for Souta. "Hey, mom?" Kagome asked. "Yes, dear?" She replied. "I was wondering if there was any way we could loan Sango and Miroku some money." Kagome said. "What do they need money for?" Her mom asked. "They need a place to stay, and I thought that maybe we could loan them some money to rent an apartment. They still need to learn a lot about this time, and how we make money now. Also, I know that they are here only because of Inuyasha and I." Kagome responded. "No problem, dear." (authors note - this was the quickest way that I could think of to resolve the situation of where Inuyasha and Kagome's friends would stay; if you can think of a better way, please review and tell me. Tonyf )  
  
"Are you sure your family can afford to pay for this, Kagome?" Sango asked as she looked around her new apartment. "Yeah, of course. As soon as you and Miroku learn more about this time, you can get jobs to start paying for it yourselves." Kagome replied. "I love it! Everything in here is so beautiful. There are even comfy seats!" Sango squealed. "Those are couches." Kagome explained, pointing to the seats that Sango was speaking of. "The best part of this whole thing is that we are only 10 minutes away from your house, Kagome! We can come and see you guys all the time!" Sango exclaimed. Just then, Miroku walked past the two of them with Shippo in tow, as he was showing the young demon all of the sights. "When you turn the knobs on this sink, clean water comes out." Miroku explained, pointing to the kitchen sink. "Wow, that's amazing." Shippo marveled. "And this, is a 'toilet'. You can relieve yourself in this and then flush it away!" Miroku exclaimed happily. "That must be the greatest invention of this time." Shippo said.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her friends and left to go home for the night. As she walked by a tree, she heard movement from above. "Are you finally done? I've been waiting for you up here for over an hour!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Oh, Inuyasha. You scared me!" Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry." Inuyasha said. "Let me make it up to you." With that, he put his arms around Kagome and kissed her. "Feel better?" He asked. "A LOT better." Kagome answered. With that, they walked back home hand in hand.  
  
When they arrived home, they were surprised to see all of the lights off. "Mom? Grandpa? Souta? Where are you guys?" Kagome yelled. "Wait, Kagome. Don't go any further." Inuyasha said, holding his arm in front of her. "Why not?" She asked. "I smell a demon. It's not here now, but it was just here a short time ago." Inuyasha answered. "A demon? Where is my family, then?" Kagome asked, starting to panic. Suddenly, a strange voice was heard behind her. "They aren't hurt, yet. If you give my master what he wants, it might stay that way." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled, putting his arm around Kagome protectively. "Just a servant. I am simply here to give you a message." The mysterious figure replied, stepping out of the shadows. It was a demon, and Inuyasha knew that it wasn't weak. "Who is your master?" Kagome asked, trying to stay behind Inuyasha. "I am not allowed to tell you that. I have been instructed to lead you to him, though." The servant said. "Okay, I'll go. Kagome's family better still be alright, though, or you and your master will die." Inuyasha replied. "And it won't be a slow death." Inuyasha growled, flashing his claws menacingly. "You can't go alone, Inuyasha. I'm going with you!" Kagome said, tugging on his sleeve. "It's too dangerous, Kagome. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." Inuyasha answered, pulling his sleeve loose from her grasp. "I don't care if it's dangerous! I'm going to help rescue my family!" Kagome yelled. "Her mind is made up. There's no point in arguing." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Fine, but you better be able to take care of yourself. I can't spend the entire time saving you." Inuyasha rudely replied. Kagome looked furious. "Inuyasha, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. "UGGGGHHHH!!!" Inuyasha yelled as his face slammed into the ground. "Haven't felt that in awhile," He thought. "Guess I deserved it, though."  
  
The servant led Inuyasha and Kagome to a large warehouse about 3 miles down the road. "My master is waiting for you in here." The demon said, pointing at the door. "Fine." Inuyasha said angrily, kicking the door down. He ran in with Kagome, and she was the first to spot her family, sitting together in a chair. They were tied up and gagged, but they looked unharmed. "Thank goodness." Kagome thought. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's family, but he was knocked back before he could get there. A shadowy figure with lightning speed had buzzed in front of Inuyasha and slammed him down before he could even see it. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked this new opponent. He was strong, unlike anyone Inuyasha had ever run across. Suddenly, the new enemy stepped out of the shadows, and his face looked stunningly familiar to Inuyasha. "How long I have waited to meet you, Inuyasha. I knew that I could get you here by kidnapping that girl's family." The demon said, pointing at Kagome. "I have spent over two hundred years plotting my revenge against you, and I will finally get it by killing you and your girlfriend." "I am Kiaku." The demon said. "Kiaku? I've never heard of you before in my life. Why do you want to kill me so much?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "You haven't figured it out, yet, puppy? You killed my father and left my mother heartbroken! I am the son of Naraku and Kikyo!" Kiaku responded with fire in his eyes. "WHAT??????" Inuyasha yelled, completely shocked. "You look so surprised. The only look I want to see on your face when I kill you is fear." Kiaku rasped bitterly.  
  
Shortly after Inuyasha told Kikyo how he felt about Kagome, she wandered through the forest, heartbroken. Inuyasha was the only person she had ever loved, and if she couldn't die with him, what would she do? Before she knew what was going on, Naraku appeared in front of her again. Kikyo knew that he was in love with her, as he was always jealous of her feelings for Inuyasha. She was desperate, and she wanted to feel SOMETHING. ANYTHING. Naraku loved her, even though she didn't return his feelings. Naraku prepared himself for a fight, and he was shocked when Kikyo threw herself into his arms. "I love you, Naraku." Kikyo lied. Naraku didn't believe her, but he didn't care. He had always wanted her, and now he had his chance. He took Kikyo in his arms and flew back to his castle with her. You could guess what they did that night (they were both desperate, remember), and Kikyo soon realized that she was pregnant. Naraku was killed by Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kikyo was left to raise her son (who she would name "Kiaku") all by herself. She quickly realized that Kiaku was powerful, and she decided to use that to her advantage. Although she raised him well and took good care of him, she made sure to plant a deep hatred for Inuyasha in his head. She was slowly dying, and she wanted to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't spend the rest of his life with Kagome. Kikyo figured that her son, with all of his power and abilities, would one day kill Inuyasha. That way, Inuyasha could be with her! Kikyo would die when Kiaku was only 15, but her seeds of hatred were already well-planted by then. As Kiaku grew older, his hatred for Inuyasha grew. He would wait until just the right moment to kill Inuyasha and make sure that he never had the chance to find true happiness. Now, Kiaku has decided, is the time for Inuyasha to meet his fate. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Prepare yourself, Inuyasha. Killing you won't be as fun if you don't fight back with everything you've got." Kiaku sneered. "I won't let you hurt Kagome or her family, so I will fight you. Don't expect to win, though." Inuyasha replied, standing up slowly. "Funny, half-breed. I am the offspring of one of the most powerful demons ever and a very strong priestess. What makes you think that YOU, a worthless half-breed, could kill me?" Kiaku laughed. "Simple. You may be stronger than me, but you just want to fight because of hate. I want to fight to protect the woman I love." Inuyasha replied. "Well, than I will just take this "woman" out of the picture." Kiaku growled. With that, he flew towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome cringed and covered her head with her hands, but she never felt anything. She peeked through her fingers, and she saw Inuyasha standing in front of her. Kiaku was lying on the ground about five feet away. "How? I am faster than lightning! There is no way you could have beaten me to the girl!" Kiaku yelled in confusion. "I told you, I love this girl. As long as I am breathing, I will do everything in my power to protect her." Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, a warm feeling building in her chest. She suddenly heard a dripping sound, though, and she looked down in front of Inuyasha and saw a puddle of blood forming. "Inuyasha! You're hurt!" Kagome whispered, trying to make sure that Kiaku didn't hear (although I'm sure that he had already noticed anyways). "I'm fine. I need to stop him, Kagome. He'll keep fighting until either I'm dead or he's dead." Inuyasha told her. "I don't want you to fight him, Inuyasha! He is too strong!" Kagome said, tears building in her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't have much of a choice." Inuyasha responded. With that, he flew towards Kiaku.  
  
They traded blows for a few seconds, but it quickly turned into a one- sided fight. Kiaku was faster than lightning, and Inuyasha simply couldn't keep up. As Kagome watched in horror, Kiaku peppered Inuyasha with punches. Inuyasha started to bleed badly, and he fell to one knee. Kiaku stood over him and laughed. "Very foolish, Inuyasha. You should have realized when you first saw me that you couldn't win. I have spent the last 200-and-some odd years training, and I have surpassed even my father in strength." Kiaku said tauntingly. "Now, I shall make you suffer a little." Kiaku sneered. With that, he once again flew towards Kagome. He looked into her eyes as he came at her, and something almost stopped him from continuing his assault. He shrugged it off and kept on flying towards her. Once again, he was slammed to the ground just before he could slice into Kagome. Inuyasha, bleeding badly and barely able to stand, had surpassed Kiaku's speed once again and beaten him to Kagome. "How is this possible? Does he really love the girl enough to increase his strength this drastically?" Kiaku thought to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell face-first onto the ground. She ran to his side and turned him over. "Don't die, Inuyasha! You can't leave me!" Kagome cried, tears flowing freely down her face. "I'm not ready to die yet." Inuyasha said weakly, opening his eyes. He reached his hand up to Kagome's face, wiping away her tears. "Don't cry, Kagome. The only way that I can protect our future is by defeating this enemy." Inuyasha said, slowly climbing to his feet. "He's way too strong, though! You won't last much longer!" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Kagome. I will protect you, no matter what. If I don't make it out of this.... please don't forget me." Inuyasha said quietly. With that, he pulled away from her and once again flew towards Kiaku. "INUYASHA!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, tears flowing down her face. Was she about to lose her true love? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
As Inuyasha flew towards Kiaku, he raised the tetsuiga and decided to put everything he had into one last slash. He swung the mighty sword right at Kiaku, but Kiaku was too fast to be hit. Kiaku jumped over the sword and pounded Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha slowly fell to the ground, completely drained. "It's over, Inuyasha. Now, it's time to finish you off." Kiaku growled. "No!" Kagome screamed, and she ran over to Inuyasha. She threw her own body over Inuyasha's. "Foolish girl! What are you doing? I have no problem killing you as well." Kiaku said, shocked at Kagome's actions. "I love Inuyasha. If you are going to kill him, you have to kill me as well." Kagome said, determined to stay by Inuyasha's side. "They really do care for each other! This must be what true love is." Kiaku thought. "No matter." Kiaku drew his sword and held it right over Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Strange," Kagome thought to herself. "I'm about to die, but I feel happy. Happy that I will feel Inuyasha's pain. Happy that I will be with him forever." Kiaku locked his gaze onto Kagome's face as he started to swing his sword, and he suddenly realized something. "That's why I hesitated earlier (last chapter - Tonyf); she looks just like my mother!" Kiaku thought. Kagome looked confused, as she could see the conflict on Kiaku's face. "I need to get my revenge on Inuyasha! I can't let the way this girl looks stop me!" Kiaku thought to himself. He once again tried to slice his sword through Kagome and Inuyasha, and again he couldn't do it. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the sword, just inches from her face. Suddenly, Kiaku started to cry. "Mother! I've missed you so much!" He cried, looking at Kagome. He was looking at her face, but all he could see was his mother.  
  
"He thinks I'm Kikyo! I might still be able to stop him from killing Inuyasha." Kagome thought to herself. "Kiaku. I need you to stop this." Kagome said in a soothing voice. "But why, Mother? You always told me that I need to kill Inuyasha!" Kiaku said, sobbing. "I've changed my mind. I realize now that Inuyasha has finally found true happiness, something that I was never able to find. He could never find happiness in death with me." Kagome said, trying to imitate Kikyo's voice to the best of her ability. "But... what do I do now, Mother? I have dedicated my entire life to killing Inuyasha! I have no other purpose!" Kiaku said. "What do I tell him? I don't know if he could find any happiness on this earth.... I know! I can tell him to join Kikyo in the after-life!" Kagome thought to herself. "My son, you can come join me. I will help you find happiness." Kagome said, surprised at how much she could sound like Kikyo. "I... I will, mother." Kiaku said. With that, he used his power to rip a hole in the very fabric of time. "Thank you for stopping me from making a big mistake. I'll see you soon, mother." Kiaku said. With that, he stepped into the hole. After Kiaku entered, the hole quickly closed. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, and saw that a large pool of blood had formed underneath them. He was quickly becoming very cold. "INUYASHA!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't dead yet, though. He slowly opened his eyes. "Kagome. You... you saved me again. I am starting to believe that I can't fight without you." Inuyasha said weakly. "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're alive!" Kagome said, sobbing. She collapsed onto him, a happiness that went beyond words filling her soul. Inuyasha slowly sat up, and his bleeding started to subside. (He is part-demon, after all. He heals a bit quicker than the rest of us - Tonyf) "Kagome, we need to go free your family. They are probably scared to death!" Inuyasha said, struggling to stand up. "Yeah! You're right!" Kagome said, jumping to her feet. She helped Inuyasha stay upright, and then she ran up to the spot where her family was tied up.  
  
Kagome quickly untied her family, and she took the gags out of their mouths. "Kagome! You're okay!" Her mom said. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome responded. "Did you and Inuyasha defeat that awful demon?" She asked Kagome. "Yeah, but Inuyasha was hurt pretty badly in the process. We need to get home so we can get him bandaged up." Kagome said, pointing at the weakened Inuyasha. "Okay, let's go home!" Kagome's family said. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and they all walked home together. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Feel better, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after bandaging up his wounds. "Yeah, a lot better." He responded. "How in the world did you stop Kiaku, anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "It's complicated. Maybe I'll explain it to you one day." Kagome said with a smile. Just then, Kagome's mom walked into the room. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked Inuyasha. "Yes, I'm fine. I don't want anyone else to ask me that tonight!" Inuyasha said, a little annoyed with all of the attention. Kagome's mom smiled, and just as she was about to leave the room, Inuyasha stopped her. "Mrs. Higurashi? I need to talk to you. In private." Inuyasha said. "What do you need to talk to my mom about?" Kagome asked, confused. "Oh, nothing important." Inuyasha said quietly, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Okay." Kagome got up and left the room, very confused.  
  
"Okay, I don't know how to tell you this." Inuyasha said, his face still red. "You can feel free to tell me anything, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Alright. Mrs. Higurashi, I love your daughter! I want to be with her for the rest of my life!" Inuyasha blurted out. "You... love my Kagome? That's great!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "T..that's great?" Inuyasha managed to mumble. "Yes! It's obvious that Kagome loves you! This will make her happier than anything!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed. "You mean... you're not against us being together?" Inuyasha asked. "No! Of course not! Why would I be?" Mrs. Higurashi responded. "Well, I have a couple questions to ask you then." Inuyasha said, beaming with happiness. "First, how does marriage work in this time?" He asked. "Well, first a man gives the woman that he loves an engagement ring. As he gives her the ring, he asks her to marry him. After that, the two lovers set a wedding date, and on that day they get married!" Mrs. Higurashi explained. "Okay. Mrs. Higurashi, if Kagome wishes it to be so, could I have her hand in marriage?" Inuyasha asked, bright red blush still evident. "He's asking for my daughter's hand in marriage! This is.... wonderful!!" She thought. "Of course you can, Inuyasha! I would love it if you would become a part of our family!" Mrs. Higurashi said joyfully. "Great!! Uh... one more question, though. How do I get an engagement ring?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Later that day - "Kagome! Inuyasha and I are going out to pick up some groceries. We'll be back in awhile!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she walked out the door with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is going grocery shopping with her? How did mom convince him to do that?" Kagome thought to herself. As Inuyasha walked up to the jewelry store with Mrs. Higurashi, he looked at all of the rings through the window. "Um, aren't those expensive? How will I ever pay you back if you buy one of those for me?" Inuyasha asked. (Author's Note - In this story, Kagome's mom is rich. Don't ask me how she became rich, but it takes care of all of the issues involving money very nicely. Tonyf ) "Don't worry about paying me back, Inuyasha. I have plenty of money. As long as this makes Kagome happy, it makes me happy!" Mrs. Higurashi replied. With that, they walked into the store. They browsed through the selection of rings, none of them catching Inuyasha's eye at first. Finally, he noticed one ring in particular that was special. He realized that the jewel in the middle of the ring looked just like the shikon jewel! "This ring would be perfect!" Inuyasha said, pointing at the ring. "We'll take it." Mrs. Higurashi told the sales clerk.  
  
They walked out of the store, Inuyasha with the ring in his hand and a grin on his face. Now, he had to think of when the perfect time to propose would be. Inuyasha quickly became lost in thought, but Mrs. Higurashi snapped him out of it. "We need to go to the grocery store, Inuyasha. If we don't pick up some groceries, Kagome will be suspicious." She said. "Uh, sure." Inuyasha responded. They quickly walked in and picked up a few groceries, not really caring what they grabbed. Inuyasha carried the bags out, and they headed back home.  
  
How will Inuyasha pop the question? How will Kagome respond to it? Find out soon in Chapter 17.  
  
Please review! If you want to ask me any questions or make any comments to me directly, feel free to e-mail me at --- Tonyf9685aol.com --- Tonyf 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
As Inuyasha walked up to the house with Mrs. Higurashi, he smelled Kagome coming to the door. He quickly shoved the engagement ring in his pocket, and he watched as she opened up the door. "You're finally back! What took so long?" Kagome asked them. "There was a big sale at the grocery store. The lines were huge!" Mrs. Higurashi lied. "Oh, okay. Come on, Inuyasha. We told Sango and Miroku that we would come over to their place today. You didn't forget, did you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "You did forget! I can't believe you, Inuyasha. We just talked about this last night! Don't you listen to what I say?" Kagome fumed. "Um, yeah, I listen to what you say! I just have had a lot on my mind lately, that's all." Inuyasha responded sheepishly. He gave her a small grin, and Kagome forgot about her anger. "Fine, let's go." Kagome said. With that, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome reached the front door, Sango ran out and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Come on, Kagome! We have some girl-talk to do!" Sango said. Inuyasha watched them disappear from sight, and he decided that he would just go see Miroku. "How's it going, Inuyasha? Long time no see." Miroku said cheerfully to Inuyasha as he walked into the door. "Oh, fine." Inuyasha said quietly. "Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Inuyasha responded. "Anything I can help you with?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, maybe you could. If I tell you this, though, you can't tell anyone else! Not even Sango." Inuyasha said, glaring a hole through Miroku. "Okay, fine. I can keep a secret!" Miroku said, smiling. "Well, I just got this for Kagome." Inuyasha said, pulling out the ring. He opened the box, showing the ring to a stunned Miroku. "Did you steal this?" He asked, obviously still in shock. "NO, I DIDN'T STEAL THIS!!" Inuyasha yelled, giving Miroku a shove. "Sorry. Um... how do you plan on proposing to Kagome?" Miroku asked. "That's my problem. I can't figure out a good way to propose to her. Any ideas?" Inuyasha asked. "Wow. I haven't really thought about anything like that. I would like to propose to Sango some day, but I still haven't figured out how." Miroku responded. "Well, you have to have some sort of suggestion! All you ever think about is women! I'm sure that at some point, you've said or done SOMETHING romantic!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. "Actually, I just came up with one idea." Miroku responded.  
  
"Well? Spit it out!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. "You could take her to a romantic dinner. As you are finishing up your meals, you could say something romantic, get down on one knee, and propose to her! Women love that!" Miroku said happily. "Where did you get that idea? Have you tried that before?" Inuyasha asked. "No, actually. You see, I've been watching a lot of this 'television' lately. According to what I've seen on there, women always seem to love it when a man proposes at a fancy restaurant." Miroku admitted. "You got the idea from 'TELEVISION'? There's no way I can use that!" Inuyasha snarled. "Well, I don't have any other ideas. You'll have to think of your own plan, then." Miroku shrugged. "Fine, I will. I'm sure I could think of something better than what's on 'television'. And by the way, why would I get down on one knee?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, it's tradition that when a man proposes to a woman, he must get down on one knee." Miroku responded. "Isn't that like begging her to marry me?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "I don't make the traditions! It must not be like begging, though. Otherwise, any self-respecting man wouldn't do it." Miroku responded.  
  
Meanwhile - "Kagome? How are things going with Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they walked through the mall. "Oh, fine. I just wish that he would get a little closer to me! We still talk a lot, but when I'm around him, I don't feel like talking, if you know what I mean." Kagome answered. "If you don't feel like talking, than what.... OH! I understand! Well, I'm sure that he just needs some time to adjust to the change in your relationship." Sango said. "You or Miroku didn't seem to need any 'time to adjust'!" Kagome said with a grin. Sango blushed bright red, and she looked down at her shoes. "Um, well, everyone's different, I guess." She mumbled. "I'm just teasing you, Sango." Kagome laughed. "Well, we better head back. We don't want our men to get worried!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and headed towards the exit.  
  
Sango and Kagome returned a few minutes later, and they found Inuyasha and Miroku watching TV. "Why are you two watching 'Friends'?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Miroku made me watch it! I didn't want to! Really!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up from the couch. Kagome and Sango burst into laughter, and Inuyasha glared at them. "Okay, I'm not going to get angry. I need to propose to Kagome. Now." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Um, Miroku? Could you and Sango leave Kagome and I alone for a few minutes?" Inuyasha asked, motioning towards Miroku. "Oh, sure!" Miroku said. He jumped up from the couch and dragged Sango into another room. They closed the door (not all the way, though; they both leaned up to the door so they could listen). "Kagome... ever since we first met, you have made me happy. I know that I haven't always acted like it, but I always feel warm and content when I'm near you. I trust you in a way that I have never trusted anyone. I love you more every day, every minute, every second. For your safety and happiness, I would give anything. Kagome, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha said, and with that he got down on one knee. Kagome gasped, and the tears flowed freely down her face. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked, flashing the engagement ring in front of her face. "OF COURSE I WILL, INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms. "So, this is true happiness." Inuyasha thought to himself as he held a sobbing Kagome. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Why is it so quiet all of the sudden? Did they leave?" Miroku whispered to Sango. "No, they wouldn't just LEAVE like that." She replied. As the words came out of her mouth, the door swung open and Sango and Miroku fell flat on their faces. "Um.... Inuyasha! Kagome! We were just... uh... fixing the door?" Miroku stammered, sounding more like he was asking a question than giving an explanation. Sango wasn't making excuses, though. She quickly jumped up and threw her arms around Inuyasha and Kagome. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding? Can we come?" Sango rambled, her excitement evident. "Slow down, Sango. We haven't decided on the wedding date yet, and of course you can come!" Kagome exclaimed, her tear-stained face beaming. "Come on. We should probably tell your family the news." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's arm. "I'll call you guys tomorrow!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door holding Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"You two are engaged? That's wonderful!" Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome broke the news to her. "You're... happy?" Kagome asked, confused. "Of course! I couldn't think of a better person for you to be with than Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "I thought for sure you'd object to this, at least a litttle." Kagome said quietly. "No! Inuyasha is already like family. Why not make it official?" Her mom replied. "Inuyasha walked upstairs with a smile on his face, content that Mrs. Higurashi hadn't told Kagome all about what he had happened in the past day. "I'm taking a quick 'shower'!" He yelled down, sounding unsure of the word as he said it. After Kagome heard the door close, she walked closer to her mother. "Thanks, mom." She said, giving her mom a hug. "What for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, trying to sound innocent. "Everything." Kagome replied. With that, she gave her mom a wink and walked upstairs, ready for sleep after a long day.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha and Kagome quickly decided on a wedding date. They decided that they didn't want to wait for very long, so they would be married in one week! (I know that usually people wait awhile to be married, but for story purposes Inuyasha and Kagome need to be married quickly - Tonyf) After they decided on the wedding date, they went downstairs to tell the news of their impending marriage to Kagome's Grandpa and brother. Their reactions- Kagome's Grandpa started choking on his breakfast ("Good thing I learned the Heimlich Maneuver at school!" Kagome yelled after saving the old man's life) and Souta started jumping for joy. "Inuyasha's going to be my brother! That's great! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve and staring at him with stars in his eyes. Inuyasha smiled down meekly, waiting for the kid to let go. Afterwards, they explained the upcoming marriage to Shippo (which proved to not be an easy task). "Does 'marriage' mean that you won't fight anymore?" Shippo asked. "No, it means that we will probably fight more!" Inuyasha laughed, receiving an elbow from Kagome.  
  
Later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome settled down and watched a little television. They had spent the day telling all of Kagome's friends and relatives of their impending wedding, and they invited them all to attend. They had decided with Kagome's mother that the wedding would be held by the shrine, in front of the sacred tree where Kagome had first met Inuyasha. "Our wedding is going to be so perfect." Kagome sighed, putting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying their closeness. "Oh, look! A rerun of 'Friends' is coming on!" Kagome exclaimed, smirking at Inuyasha. "I don't like it! I swear!" He yelled, jumping up. All Kagome could muster as a response was a laugh. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
It's finally time for the wedding! Inuyasha Kagome a wedding? This should be interesting! This chapter is pretty long, by the way (compared to my other chapters), so you might want to go to the bathroom before you start reading it! Tonyf   
  
"You're getting married, Inuyasha! Never thought I would see THIS day!" Miroku exclaimed as he helped Inuyasha tighten his tie. Inuyasha had chosen Miroku to be his co-Best Man (along with Shippo, who was doubling as Flower Boy). This was a decision he was almost beginning to regret, after hearing Miroku's wisecracks all day. "Yeah, and how soon will you and Sango be 'taking the plunge'? (He had heard marriage referred to as that somewhere, and he was dying to say it.) Miroku quickly shot up and looked around nervously, making sure no one was nearby. "Why would you ask a question like that? I'm not ready for that yet!" Miroku yelled. "Still more women to try out?" Inuyasha cracked. "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Miroku screamed, his face quickly becoming flushed. "Forget I said anything. I was just messing around with you, Miroku. Now come on! I have to get ready!" Inuyasha yelled, trying at the same time to button up his tuxedo. "Let me help you with that." Miroku said, grabbing one of the buttons out of Inuyasha's hands. "I really hate these clothes." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Sango! Where are you?" Kagome called out, looking for her Maid of Honor. The last time that Kagome had seen her, Sango had went to try on her dress. Finally, after almost ten minutes of searching, Kagome found a room with the door locked. "Sango? Are you in there?" She asked, knocking on the door. "Yes, but I'm not coming out until you promise not to laugh." Sango called out in response. "Why would I laugh?" Kagome asked. "I look stupid in this dress. I'm not meant to wear clothes like this!" Sango answered. "I'm sure you look great. You're just not used to wearing dresses." Kagome yelled through the door. "Fine. You better not laugh, though." Sango grumbled, unlocking the door. She stepped out slowly, and Kagome was amazed at how beautiful she looked. "You look amazing, Sango. I don't know what you were worried about!" Kagome said, grabbing her shoulder. "Really?" Sango asked as her eyes lit up. "Yeah. You better not go near Miroku wearing that, though. He might not be able to hold himself back!" Kagome said with a grin. The two shared a laugh, and then they went to meet Kagome's mother back in the main dressing room. Kagome was almost ready!  
  
1 HOUR LATER.....  
  
The music began to play, and it was finally time for the ceremony to get under-way. All of Kagome's family and friends were seated in the audience, along with a mysterious figure who was lurking near the back. His face was shrouded in black, and no one could figure out who he was. No one made a big deal about his presence, though; they figured he was probably just one of Kagome's friends from school, and he was too shy to show himself. Anyways, once Shippo emerged in a tiny tux and bow tie, everyone turned their attention to the 'adorable' fox demon. He began dropping flowers behind him as he walked, although he still didn't understand why. "This isn't a very long walk; I don't see why I need to leave a trail for them! How could Inuyasha and Kagome possibly get lost?" The fox demon thought to himself. He finally reached the end of the aisle, and he stood off to the side. Next, Inuyasha emerged with Miroku. The audience gasped, as they had all seen Inuyasha before, but never dressed like this. He blushed slightly upon hearing their reaction to his appearance, but Inuyasha kept walking with Miroku until they stood next to Shippo and the tree where Inuyasha was once sealed. "Where the heck is Kagome?" The always- impatient Inuyasha asked Miroku after waiting about 20 seconds. Just then, the music changed to the famous "Here Comes the Bride" tune, and Inuyasha went silent.  
  
Kagome emerged, and Inuyasha was absolutely speechless. He had never seen her in a dress like this before, and he thought she was unbelievably beautiful. "God, I can't wait for our 'Honeymoon'!" Inuyasha thought as Kagome walked down the aisle. Kagome's face lit up when she looked up Inuyasha. Kagome's mother looked on with tears in her eyes as her daughter met up with Inuyasha. "I just know that these two will be together and happy forever." She thought as she looked at the happy couple. The priest began the ceremony with the usual stuff - "We are gathered here today, blah blah blah, happy couple, blah blah blah, holy matrimony, blah blah blah." (I'm not going to write all of the stuff that the priest usually says during a wedding - I'm sure you can fill in the blanks yourself. Tonyf) Kagome had written her own vows, and she had asked Inuyasha to write his own as well. She wasn't expecting much from him, (he was from the feudal era, after all) but she was hoping that he would say SOMETHING memorable. Inuyasha read his off first ----  
  
"Kagome, before I met you, I didn't know what love was. I thought that I loved Kikyo, but I realized soon after meeting you that what I felt for Kikyo wasn't love. You've taught me that love is unconditional. You didn't care that I was a half-demon; you loved me anyways. I had trouble getting over Kikyo, but you were always there for me. It killed you to stay with me when you knew I still was unsure about my feelings for Kikyo, but you still wanted to stay by my side. You have shed tears for my sake, been a friend to me every time I needed a friend, and cared for me whenever I have been injured. Now, I want nothing more but to spend the rest of my life caring for you. I vow to protect you, care for you when you're not feeling well, always be by your side, and love you for the rest of my life. I might even let you hold the 'remote' once in awhile when we watch 'TV' ."  
  
Everyone in the audience laughed at the last line of his vows, but they did so as they wiped the tears from their eyes. They had never believed that Inuyasha could write something so beautiful. Kagome's makeup was running down her face as her tears flowed freely. "He'll be rewarded later for writing such beautiful vows." She thought to herself. Now, it was time for her to read her vows.  
  
"Inuyasha, when I first saw you pinned to this tree (she points to the tree), I felt something strange in my stomach. I thought that you looked cute, and I had the urge to play with your cute ears. Little did I know that the 'strange feeling' was love. As I got to know you better, I really began to notice all of the qualities that made me fall in love with you. You put up a 'tough guy' front, but underneath all of that you are a caring, gentle, sweet, and protective person. I love everything about you, Inuyasha. Whenever I have been in trouble, I never felt really scared. I knew that you would always be there to protect me and make everything okay. I vow to stay by your side, make you happy, always listen to you, and love you forever. I might even explain to you how the 'TV remote' works someday."  
  
She said the last line with a smirk, and it snapped Inuyasha out of the trance her words seemed to have put him in. He weakly smiled back at her, still a little shocked. He knew that she loved him, but he didn't realize how deeply Kagome truly felt for him. "We really will be happy forever." He thought to himself. It was time for the rings, and Miroku pulled them out of his pocket. The priest said his stuff, then Inuyasha and Kagome said their "I do's", and finally, the priest said "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Inuyasha, you may kiss the bride." Happily, Inuyasha obliged, and he really planted one on Kagome. "That's just a small preview of later tonight." Inuyasha whispered to her. Kagome blushed as she smiled at him.  
  
They continued with the reception party throughout the rest of the day, and everyone managed to have fun (even Inuyasha, although he was quickly becoming impatient while waiting for the start of the 'honeymoon'). Finally, it was time for Inuyasha and Kagome to leave for the airport. They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon, although Inuyasha and Kagome didn't plan on going outside much. There was a limo waiting to take them to the airport (or so they thought). After Inuyasha and Kagome got into the limo, they told the driver to take them to the airport. Inuyasha didn't feel right, though. He sniffed the air, and he was shocked by whose scent he picked up. Suddenly, the window separating the driver from the passengers closed. The locks on the doors snapped shut, and some sort of gas started to come through the vents. "Inuyasha! What's going on?" Kagome sputtered while trying to stay conscious. "It's....Sesshomeru!" Inuyasha yelled before he and Kagome slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Sesshomeru finally makes his presence felt, but could his timing be any worse? What does he have planned for the newlyweds? Couldn't he have at least waited until after the honeymoon? Answers soon in Chapter 20! Tonyf 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were just about to go on their honeymoon, so of course Inuyasha's big bro had to appear! He has the newlywed's unconscious and at his mercy! Why did he kidnap them? What will he do to them? Will they survive? Read on to find out!   
  
After being out for hours, Inuyasha finally woke up. He was in a dark room, and he was chained to a wall. His eyelids were heavy, as the knockout gas had taken it's toll on his heightened senses. Everything was a blur, and Inuyasha couldn't smell Kagome anywhere. "Where the hell am I?" He wondered to himself. Inuyasha tried to move his arms and legs, but he was unable to move more than a few inches. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened in the limo. "Sesshomeru." He growled, disgusted by the sound of the name rolling off his tongue. Hearing his name called out, Sesshomeru opened the door and showed himself to his brother. "Hello, half-breed. How's married life going?" Sesshomeru asked dryly. "Bastard! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled out, barely able to see the figure in front of him. "Your woman? She's safe, for now." Sesshomeru responded cooly. "You haven't done anything to her?" Inuyasha asked. "No, not yet anyways." Sesshomeru replied. "Why have you kidnapped us? What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled. "Always impatient and obnoxious, aren't you, little brother?" Sesshomeru countered.  
  
In a room on the other side of the building, Kagome was abruptly awakened from her gas-induced slumber. "Hi! Will you play with me? You look fun! I'm bored." A young girl was standing next to the bed Kagome was chained to, and she obviously thought that she had found a new playmate. Kagome was still shaken up from all that had happened, but she still had the presence of mind to care about the young girl's feelings. "Who are you?" Kagome asked gently, her eyes still trying to focus in on the small girl. "I'm Rin! Lord Sesshomeru told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you are comfortable. Want to play with me?" The girl blurted out. "Sesshomeru! That's right! He's the one who kidnapped Inuyasha and I. If I want to find Inuyasha, I better play this cool." Kagome thought to herself. "Do you know where Sesshomeru is, Rin?" She asked the girl. "Yes. He is talking to his brother right now." Rin replied. "Good. Inuyasha must be okay, then, for now. Why would this young girl be hanging out with Sesshomeru?" Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
"I have kidnapped you and your woman because I wish to make a trade. I want the Tetsuiga. If you give me the sword, I will give the woman back to you." Sesshomeru said coldly. "That's what you wanted? Fine, I'll give it to you." Inuyasha grumbled. "For Kagome, I'd give up the sword without a second thought." Inuyasha thought to himself. "It seems that this woman has tamed you, Inuyasha. You would never have given up on the sword so easily in the past. When I use the Tetsuiga to kill you, I will almost feel bad about killing such a soft half-breed." Sesshomeru laughed. "I knew that he'd want more than just the sword. He still wants my life as well!" Inuyasha thought to himself. "As long as Kagome is free from you and safe, than I don't care if you try to kill me." Inuyasha snarled. "Try to kill you? A softened half-breed like you will not give me any trouble, brother. Especially not when I have your Tetsuiga." Sesshomeru responded.  
  
"Rin, do you think you could free me from these chains?" Kagome asked the young girl. "Um, I better not. Lord Sesshomeru said not to loosen the chains, no matter what." Rin replied, seeming a little unsure. "I can't play with you while I'm chained to the bed. If you would let me loose, I'm sure we could have lots of fun!" Kagome told the child. This was obviously a desperate attempt by Kagome to free herself, and she thought for sure that Rin would figure this out. She didn't. "I guess Lord Sesshomeru wouldn't mind, as long as you don't run away." Rin said happily, retrieving the key to the chains. She let Kagome out, and Kagome quickly came up with an idea. "Let's play hide and seek. You stay here, and I'll go hide. When the big hand on this clock gets to the 6 (it was currently at the 12), you come and find me." Kagome told the child. "Okay! Don't go too far, though. I'm still scared of some of the really dark rooms." Rin told the older girl. "Don't worry, I won't go too far." Kagome replied. "Now, to find Inuyasha." She thought to herself as she left the dark room.  
  
"Where is the sword? You obviously don't carry it with you anymore." Sesshomeru asked. "It's back at the shrine. I stuck it in the top of the tree that I was once sealed to." Inuyasha replied, hating the fact that he was telling this to his brother. "Good. I shall relay this information to Jaken. He is near that area anyways, so I will have him retrieve the sword." Sesshomeru rasped. "He won't be able to touch the sword, you idiot! He's a demon!" Inuyasha yelled, not realizing that Sesshomeru had already solved that problem. A human was being held at staff-point ( It shoots fire, so it's kind of like a gun - Tonyf) by Jaken, and he would carry the sword. "That won't be a problem. Name-calling won't get you anywhere, brother." Sesshomeru growled, punching Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha quickly recovered, and he looked his evil brother in the eyes. "How the hell did you get here, anyways?" Inuyasha asked. "I came through the famous 'well' that you and your woman always traveled through. I made it through just before you sealed it. I have spent all of my time since then observing you. Let me tell you, you lead a pretty boring life now. You should be grateful that I will be putting you out of your misery." Sesshomeru responded with a laugh.  
  
"Does this place go on for miles? I have searched through at least 50 rooms, and I still haven't found Inuyasha!" Kagome thought to herself as she continued her search. Finally, she heard muffled voices in the distance. "That must be Sesshomeru and Inuyasha!" She thought as she ran towards the sound. Kagome reached the door, and she heard Inuyasha's voice. Without thinking it through, she burst through. Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha first, and she ran towards him. "Inuyasha! You're okay!" She yelled happily as she ran. Before Inuyasha could warn her, though, Sesshomeru reached out and stopped her. "Stay where you are, girl." He growled. "Rin must have let her out. She doesn't normally disobey me, though. This girl must be more cunning than I thought." Sesshomeru thought to himself. "Let me go! I need to be with Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "Don't you dare hurt her, or I will make you suffer!" Inuyasha growled at his brother. With this, Sesshomeru could only manage a laugh. "YOU will make ME suffer? That is the most humorous thing that's ever come from your mouth, half-breed!" Sesshomeru said with an evil grin.  
  
"Ah, your sword has finally arrived. I can smell the stench of burnt human, so Jaken has obviously taken the liberty of paying the hostage for his services. I'll be back in a minute, brother. You can watch your girlfriend for me." Sesshomeru said coldly. As he left the room, Kagome ran to her husband (That sounds weird, doesn't it? - Tonyf). "Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she hugged him tightly. "I'm fine. You need to promise me something, Kagome. This is very important." Inuyasha said calmly as he looked into her eyes. "What is it?" She asked, the worry evident in her voice. "No matter what happens to me, you have to promise to leave this place and stay alive." Inuyasha told her. "What do you mean? What does Sesshomeru plan on doing?" She asked, starting to sound panicky. "Don't worry. I don't plan on letting him kill me, but if anything should happen to me, I want you to live on." Inuyasha said, still looking her straight in the eye. "I couldn't. You're everything to me, Inuyasha. If anything happens to you, I won't have any reason to live." She replied shakily, tears now streaming down her face. "Kagome...." Inuyasha said quietly, his voice trailing off. Just then, Sesshomeru walked back into the room, the Tetsuiga held tightly in the hand he had 'borrowed' from a human. He threw Kagome to the side, and he used the sword to cut down the chains that bonded Inuyasha. "Let's go, brother. Your death is imminent." Sesshomeru rasped as he got in a fighting stance. "We'll see!" Inuyasha yelled, lunging towards the evil demon.  
  
Whew! That was another long one! I can't believe that I wrote all of that and I still haven't got into the real action yet! Well, the next chapter should be another good one, as the fateful battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomeru begins! Read Review! Tonyf 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Inuyasha vs Sesshomeru in this chapter! Can Inuyasha beat his brother without the Tetsuiga? Will Kagome be a widow less than 24 hours after being married? DUN DUN DUN(or fill in your own dramatic music)...... Read on to find out! Tonyf   
  
Immediately after being cut loose from his chains, Inuyasha lunged at his brother's throat. Sesshomeru was faster than Inuyasha had anticipated, though, and he easily dodged the attack. "You seem to be weaker than you were before, brother. Maybe you would be more of a challenge if you had used the Shikon Jewel to transform into a full demon." Sesshomeru said tauntingly. "Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled, again charging towards his brother with reckless abandon. This time, Sesshomeru held the Tetsuiga up and used it to slam Inuyasha to the ground. Sesshomeru held the blade to his brother's throat, and he laughed at his brother's predicament. "Why are you really doing this, Sesshomeru? You have your own sword! You certainly don't need Inuyasha's!" Kagome yelled, trying to get the demon's attention away from Inuyasha. "Indeed, woman, I do have a sword of my own that is likely more powerful than Inuyasha's. I don't NEED Inuyasha's sword, but I do want to see him die. What better way to kill him than with his own precious sword?" Sesshomeru said, still holding the blade just centimeters from Inuyasha's throat. Kagome became pale after hearing this, even though it was what she had expected all along. Inuyasha was seemingly no match for his brother, and Kagome had no way to save her husband from Sesshomeru. "What now?" She thought to herself.  
  
"I only have one shot at breaking out of this, so I had better make it count." Inuyasha told himself. With that, he kicked his legs in the air and knocked the Tetsuiga backwards just enough for him to jump to his feet. "So, you still have a little fight in you. This won't be too boring, then." Sesshomeru said. "I have a lot of fight left in me, Sesshomeru. You just might be surprised." Inuyasha said with a grin. "Is something funny, brother?" Sesshomeru asked, disgusted by the appearance of something other than a frown on his brother's face. Before Inuyasha could answer, Sesshomeru ran towards him and slashed his left arm with the Tetsuiga. "NOOOOO!!! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched the blood drip from Inuyasha's arm. "I'm okay, Kagome. It's just a scratch." He yelled over to her, trying to calm her down. "Great. I'm going to have some serious difficulty defending myself with a broken left arm. I'm going to need to find a way to take him down quickly, before he can injure me any further." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Blades of blood!" He yelled, firing the sharp blades at Sesshomeru. The demon was actually caught off guard, and he was cut in numerous spots along his torso. This only seemed to brighten his demeanor, though. "Not bad, brother. You made me feel pain. I will love slicing you to pieces even more, now." Sesshomeru said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha was losing blood fast, and his vision was becoming blurred. "I need to keep fighting. I can't die and leave Kagome. I love her too much to put her through that kind of pain." He thought to himself. This thought seemed to spark something in Inuyasha, as he started fighting with new determination. Although Sesshomeru was obviously faster than Inuyasha (and he had a weapon), Inuyasha matched him blow for blow. He was landing punches on Sesshomeru, but Sesshomeru was also landing shots on Inuyasha with the Tetsuiga. Blood was flying everywhere, and soon the room looked like a slaughter house. Kagome was beside herself with worry, but she saw that Inuyasha was giving almost as good as he was getting. Sesshomeru seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, but he was ready to end the battle. He took a mighty swing at Inuyasha with the Tetsuiga, but Inuyasha was quick enough to dodge it. He grabbed Sesshomeru's human arm (the arm holding the sword) and used the majority of his remaining strength to rip it off. Finally, the Tetsuiga was back in Inuyasha's possession. "It's over, Sesshomeru. You lose." Inuyasha said weakly, using the Tetsuiga to stand up. "Not yet, half-breed. You forget, I still have my own sword." With that, Sesshomeru pulled out Tolkijn. The epic battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomeru raged on, with both fighters losing strength quickly. Both fighters were running on empty, with only adrenaline and pride keeping them going. Sesshomeru knew Inuyasha's ultimate weakness, though. He suddenly stopped battling Inuyasha, and he jumped off to the side. "Giving up, Sesshomeru?" Inuyasha asked quietly, trying to hide the fact that he was gasping for air. "Hardly, brother. Just trying a new strategy." He replied, suddenly lunging towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome saw Sesshomeru coming towards her, and she saw the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. "I'm finished." She thought to herself, as she covered her face with her hands. As she braced herself for the impact of Sesshomeru's sword on her body, she expected to feel tremendous pain. What she felt, though, was.... nothing. "Am I dead?" She thought, her face still covered with her hands. She slowly put her hands down, though, and she opened her eyes. What she saw in front of her was not Sesshomeru, but Inuyasha! He was facing in the opposite direction from her, but she could see a tremendous amount of blood dripping from his body. Inuyasha had somehow gotten in front of her before Sesshomeru could attack! What she didn't realize, though, was that Inuyasha had taken the full brunt of the attack himself. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Inuyasha collapsed in front of her. "I'm....s-sorry, Kagome. I just c-couldn't beat h-him." He stammered, trying to get the words out while he still was able to. "Inuyasha! You have to stay with me! I don't want to lose you!" She cried, stroking his face. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. With that, his eyes went blank. "Inuyasha! INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!" Kagome screamed in agony, knowing her true love was lost.  
  
Sesshomeru kneeled off to the side, laughing cruelly at Kagome's pain. "Finally, I managed to kill that miserable half-breed off. I just can't believe it took me so long." He said. Kagome heard this, and something snapped inside of her. She gently set Inuyasha's head down off of her lap, and she stood up. Kagome started to walk towards Sesshomeru like she was posessed. "What do you think you're doing, girl?" Sesshomeru said, noticing Kagome advancing towards him. Without answering, Kagome kept coming until she stood face-to-face with her husband's murderer. She held out her hands towards Sesshomeru, and a strange blue light shot out. "Argggh!" Sesshomeru yelled as he was hit with the full force of the blast. He was completely stunned, and Kagome walked up to him and stole his Tensaiga from it's sheath. "Inuyasha will live. I won't let a monster like you take him away from me." Kagome said angrily to Sesshomeru. She then walked up to Inuyasha, and she sliced through him with the Tensaiga. Inuyasha's wounds healed up, and he opened his eyes. "I'm... alive!" He said, looking around to make sure he wasn't in heaven (or hell). "Inuyasha! I love you so much!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into his arms. "I love you too, Kagome. Now, I have something to finish." Inuyasha said, standing up and walking towards Sesshomeru.  
  
That's it for this chapter! Lot's of stuff happened here, though. Kagome was a widow (although only for a minute or so)! Next chapter, the conclusion to the epic battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomeru. Please REVIEW! Tonyf 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Will Sesshomeru meet his end at the hands of his brother? Will Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY get to go on their honeymoon? Read on to find out! Tonyf   
  
"You're finished, Sesshomeru. I'm going to make sure that you never bother Kagome or I again." Inuyasha said to his brother, hands tightly gripping the Tetsuiga. "You might be surprised to hear this, brother, but I am actually happy to die this way. I learned something very important today, although it is too late for me to use the information." Sesshomeru said, his serious tone surprising Inuyasha. "What the hell do you mean? You better not be trying to scheme your way out of this!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's true, I'm rather disappointed that I'll be killed by a half-breed. I learned from you and your woman, though, that 'love' is more powerful than any other type of strength. The only reason the two of you are still alive and I am about to lose is because of the 'love' the two of you share. I only wish that I would have realized this sooner." Sesshomeru said quietly, a tinge of regret evident in his voice. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing! "That bastard had some nerve to say that I was going soft!" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Well, I'm glad that you learned something worthwhile in your life, Sesshomeru. That won't save you, though. Your life won't see the light of another day." Inuyasha said, readying to make the final blow. Suddenly, the door to the room flew open.  
  
"Kagome! I finally found you! You hide pretty good!" Rin squealed, running to Kagome's side. As she ran, though, Rin noticed Sesshomeru lying on the floor with Inuyasha standing over him. "Lord Sesshomeru! You're hurt! What's going on?" Rin asked, worried about her protector. Sesshomeru was unable to answer, as it pained him to look at the young girl when he knew what was about to happen. "Great. I don't want to kill him in front of a kid." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Kagome, could you take this girl out of the room, please?" Inuyasha asked his wife. "Yeah, of course. Come on, Rin." Kagome said, taking the girl's hand. "NO! I won't let you hurt Lord Sesshomeru!" Rin screamed, pulling her hand free. She ran over to Sesshomeru, and she laid her small body over his. "I love him. You can't hurt him." She cried. Upon hearing this, Sesshomeru felt strange emotions running through him. "What are these feelings? They feel like human emotions! I...I thought that I was unable to feel such things." He thought to himself.  
  
"Sesshomeru has discovered what love is? I never thought I would see this! And why does it have to be with such a small girl? Has he become a lecherer like Miroku?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Please, Inuyasha. Let me live. I promise to stay away from you and your woman for the rest of your lives. I just... want to have the chance to experience this emotion you call 'love'. Have mercy on me, brother." Sesshomeru begged, completely forgetting about his pride and arrogance. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. This is not the type of thing you hear from someone like Sesshomeru! It pained Inuyasha to let his brother live, but it suddenly seemed like the right thing to do. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha said, grabbing his wife's hand. She smiled at him, realizing how hard this must be for him. "Okay, Inuyasha. We still have a honeymoon to go on!" Kagome said with a grin. With that, Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out the window.  
  
Okay, so Inuyasha didn't finish off his brother. Come on, though, Sesshomeru's in love! He will be too whipped to attack Inuyasha in the future anyways. Honeymoon next chapter! Please review! Tonyf 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Well, it seems that Inuyasha and Kagome are FINALLY going to have their honeymoon. After all they have been through in this story, they deserve a little time to 'relax' (if that's what you'd like to call it). I don't think i'm very good at writing fluffy stuff, but i'll try to write something. Here goes! Tonyf   
  
"Inuyasha, how are we going to get to Hawaii? We missed our flight, and we have no ride to the airport anyways." Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped through the air (with her on his back). "Well, we don't need to go to Hawaii. I don't really care about the scenery or 'activities' anyways. I think we can have plenty of fun WHEREVER we go." Inuyasha responded with a grin. "I guess you're right. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." Kagome said, flashing him a smile of her own. "I'll take us back to your place. Maybe your Mom will have an idea on where we should go." Inuyasha told her. "That's fine with me. Let's not tell her about what happened with Sesshomeru, though. We can tell her about that some other time." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha? Why are you back so soon? Did something happen?" Kagome's mom asked when they walked in the door. "No, nothing happened. We just decided that we'd like to have our honeymoon somewhere closer to home." Kagome responded, feeling a little guilty about lying to her mother. "Oh, okay. Did you have any place in mind?" Kagome's mom asked. "No, not really." Inuyasha answered. "Well, I was going to wait until you two were done with your honeymoon to give you your wedding present, but I guess this would be a good time." Kagome's mom said happily. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. "Here. This is for the two of you." Her mom answered, handing her a key. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there with confused looks on their faces, so Mrs. Higurashi gave them an explanation. "This is the key to your new house! I already stocked it with furniture, food, and everything else you need to start out. It is right across the street from Sango and Miroku's house, so you can be close to your friends." She told the newlyweds. (Remember, in this story Kagome's mom is rich! Tonyf ) "I can't believe this! This is perfect! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome squealed in delight, hugging her mom tightly. Inuyasha just stood there, still in shock. "Come on, Inuyasha! We can have our 'honeymoon' in our new house!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him out the door.  
  
As they arrived at the front door of their new house, Inuyasha snapped out of his state of shock. "Should we go tell Miroku and Sango that we're their new neighbors?" Kagome asked him. "No! I've waited for this 'honeymoon' for way too long! We don't need to waste any more time!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome could only laugh at this, and she let him carry her through the front door. "It's beautiful! This house is perfect for us." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "Yeah, it sure is. Where's the bedroom?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "It should be upstairs somewhere." Kagome said, trying to hold back a laugh. Inuyasha carried Kagome upstairs as quickly as he could, and he found the bedroom. As they burst in, they noticed that the room was huge, and it had a king-sized bed with satin sheets. "This room is very romantic." Kagome said seductively. "Excuse me while I change into something more comfortable." Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha (who was about to burst with anticipation) sitting on the bed.  
  
When Kagome finally came out, Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he caught sight of her. She was wearing skimpy lingerie, something Inuyasha had never seen before. He was left completely speechless, and Kagome was very happy with his reaction. She walked over to the bed slowly, and Inuyasha was having trouble holding himself back. When she sat down next to him, Inuyasha's restraint was lost. What happened next was...... R-rated.  
  
Right now, this chapter is rated PG-13, and I'm not going to write anything more graphic. As I've said before, I don't write stuff like that very well anyways. I'm sure you know what they did, anyways. Please review!!!! Please Please Please? Tonyf 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Well, I had the honeymoon in the last chapter. What else is there to write about? I still have some ideas. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story run, but I don't think I'm ready to end it yet. Here's # 24! Tonyf   
  
After a long night of 'fun', Inuyasha and Kagome finally managed to go to sleep. Kagome awoke after what seemed like only minutes, but the sunlight streaming through the window told her that it had been much longer. She sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but to no avail. "Oh, well. I'm sure I'll wake up while I'm making breakfast." She thought to herself. Kagome threw a robe on and went downstairs. "Hopefully, Inuyasha will be able to smell the food I'm cooking, and that'll wake him up." Kagome thought. She went through the refrigerator, and she decided that she would make bacon and scrambled eggs. "He'll like this." She said to herself. Kagome wasn't the most experienced cook, but she figured that Inuyasha would have to get used to her cooking now. There's no better time than the present! She stood at the stove for awhile, trying to get the breakfast done just right. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realize it when Inuyasha came downstairs. Kagome also didn't notice when Inuyasha dug through the cupboard. She also didn't realize that he had put something in the microwave (which she had regretfully taught him to use). Her bacon and eggs breakfast was finally finished, albeit quite a bit burnt. "This should be a good breakfast for him." Kagome thought to herself as she put the food on a plate. When she turned to bring the plate to the table, she saw Inuyasha sitting there with a bowl of ramen noodles up to his face. He tried to give the best 'innocent' look he could, but all Inuyasha ended up with was a face full of bacon and eggs.  
  
After the long silence of breakfast (and a whole lot of apologizing from Inuyasha), Kagome finally forgave her ramen-crazy husband. They decided that today they would go say hello to their new neighbors, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome knocked on the door, which Sango opened quickly. "Kagome! Inuyasha! How was Hawaii?" She asked, giving Kagome a hug. "Oh, we didn't go to Hawaii." Kagome said to her friend. "Why not? Did something happen?" Sango asked, concerned. "No, we just decided that we would rather have our honeymoon in our new house!" Kagome said, barely able to contain her excitement. "New house? Where?" Sango asked. "Right across the street!" Kagome squealed. "Really? That's great! We're neighbors!" Sango screamed, beginning to jump up and down with her friend. Inuyasha decided to let the girls have their moment, and he went to go find Miroku. He found him in the living room, watching TV. "What the heck are you watching? Why would they have a whole channel devoted to 'Playboy'? What in the world is a 'Playboy'??" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha! I... I was just flipping through the channels! Really! I'm not interested in 'Playboy' at all!" Miroku yelled, jumping from his seat and quickly changing the channel. "Oh, okay. Kagome and I just came here to tell you and Sango that we're you're new neighbors." Inuyasha told the lecherous monk (come on, Miroku! How could you watch stuff like that with Sango in the other room? Tonyf). "That's great news, Inuyasha! You two are going to be living in that house that was on sale across the street?" Miroku asked. "Yup. It looks like Kagome and I will be seeing alot more of you and Sango." Inuyasha replied.  
  
After awhile, the four friends all gathered in the living room (Miroku turned the TV off for this). "Miroku and I have some news we wanted to tell the two of you first." Sango said to Kagome and Inuyasha. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "We're pregnant!" Sango said happily. "That's wonderful!" Kagome yelled, hugging her friend. Inuyasha just stood there, looking confused. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "How can both of you be pregnant? I'm pretty sure that Miroku is a guy." Inuyasha asked. Everyone else in the room sweat-dropped, and Kagome explained what Sango meant. "Okay, I get it now." Inuyasha said after Kagome's explanation. After about an hour longer, Kagome and Inuyasha decided that it was time to head home. "We'll see you guys soon. Hopefully, we'll have something to tell you!" Kagome whispered to Sango as she walked out the door with Inuyasha.  
  
That's it for Chapter 24. Sango and Miroku are going to have a kid! How would you like to be raised by Miroku? I don't know what type of father he would be, but hopefully it's nothing like he is now. What's next in my story? I'm not sure yet. I'll write the next chapter soon, though. Stay tuned! Please review! Tonyf 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Crap, I can't believe that this story has made it all the way to chapter 25! When I started it, I didn't think I would be able to write more than 10-12 chapters. Honestly, though, I think that this story has hit it's plateau. There isn't a whole lot more I can do with this thing that I haven't already done! Can I get up to 30 chapters? I doubt it. I'll try to write a least a couple more, though, and then I'll move on to the next story idea. Here's # 25! Tonyf   
  
"I have to make this dinner perfect. I don't want any of the food I'm making to be burnt!" Kagome thought to herself as she paced through the kitchen. (It's been a few weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome's meeting with Miroku and Sango in the last chapter. Kagome sent Inuyasha over to Sango and Miroku's place for awhile so she could surprise him with this dinner. Tonyf ) She ran back and forth stirring, pouring, and flipping things. Everything (at the moment) actually looked and smelled good! Kagome noticed that the roast she was making looked a little strange, though, and she spent a good amount of time trying to make it look right. By the time it looked normal to her, she looked around and everything else she was making was burnt. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She yelled in frustration. "I can never make a good meal!" Kagome grumbled. "Well, thank god for fast food."  
  
Kagome fetched Inuyasha (ironic choice of words) from Sango and Miroku's house, and they finally sat down at the table to eat dinner. "This all looks great, Kagome! What do you call this?" Inuyasha asked her. "Uh, I call that a 'big mac'." She replied slowly. "Well, this 'big mac' is great! You need to teach me how to make this sometime! These salty yellow sticks are good too!" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, maybe." She said quietly, her embarassment confusing Inuyasha. After awhile, Inuyasha had eaten his fill of the 'homemade' food, and Kagome was ready to talk to him. "Inuyasha?" she said. "What is it, Kagome?" He asked. "I have something that I wanted to tell you tonight." She replied. He sat there quietly, waiting for her to say more. "I wanted to tell you that.... I'm pregnant!" Kagome said happily. "You're.... pregnant? We're having a baby? That's great!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up from the table and hugging her tightly.  
  
"You're pregnant too? I can't believe it! We're both going to be mothers!" Sango squealed after Kagome told her the news. "Yeah, and we're both going to be fathers." Inuyasha said to Miroku. "Yes, we sure are." Miroku said with a grin. "How should we celebrate this?" Kagome asked. "Scrabble!!" Miroku yelled (with a little TOO much enthusiasm). "Okay, scrabble it is." Sango said quietly. So, the game began. Inuyasha and Kagome were partners, as were Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, 'jugzxtr' isn't a word!" Sango yelled. "Sure it is! Are you gonna challenge it?" Inuyasha sneered. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!" Sango replied. Miroku laughed as this was going on, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "See? No 'jugzxtr' in there! You lose your turn!" Sango gloated. "Yeah, whatever. It's not my fault that my words are so advanced that the 'dictionary' doesn't know some of them!" Inuyasha growled. Everyone had to laugh at that one.  
  
It's now 3 hours later, and Inuyasha and Kagome are back home. "We won! They'll never live down this defeat." Inuyasha laughed. "It was just a game, Inuyasha. No one will remember what happened past tomorrow, even." Kagome said with a sigh. "I'll remember it forever!" He yelled, sounding like he was trying to convince himself as much as Kagome. "Okay, Inuyasha." She responded, wanting to change the subject. "How's our baby doing in there?" Inuyasha said, his tone and face both softening. He put his ear up to her stomach, tickling her with his hair. "It's doing fine. I can't believe that in less than 9 months, we'll have a child!" Kagome said. "Yeah, it does seem a little un-real." Inuyasha replied. "I'm worried, Inuyasha. What if we aren't good parents?" She blurted out. "We'll be fine, Kagome. I know that I'm ready to be a father, and you'll make a great mom." Inuyasha said re-assuringly. "Thanks, honey." Kagome said, laying her head on his shoulder. They snuggled together tightly, enjoying each other's warmth and falling into dreamland.  
  
That's it for chapter 25. Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be parents, too! They'll make great parents, though. No worries here! Who's going to end up pregnant next, though? Maybe me! (Not likely, considering I'm a guy.) See you next chapter! Tonyf 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Okay, faithful readers. This will be the last chapter. I will probably start a new fanfic soon, although I'm not sure what it'll be about (it might be a spin-off from this story). Here's the final chapter, # 26! Tonyf   
  
(It's been about 8 1/2 months since the end of the last chapter. Tonyf) "Inuyasha! Get over here!" Kagome screamed, pain flashing all over her face. As much as he hated to see her in pain, Inuyasha was reluctant to go to Kagome. She was on the bed here in the hospital, and she was trying to push her baby out. Inuyasha's arms were already full of gouges from Kagome's nails (he was standing by her during her previous contractions), and he really didn't want any more. "You did this to me! Now get over here and make me feel better!" Kagome yelled with a look of rage. Inuyasha was scared now, and he quickly ran over to her (he didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't). The doctors (all males) were telling her to push through the pain, and to try and calm down. "Shut the hell up! You 'men' haven't felt anything like this, so don't tell me to 'calm down'. Give me some pain killers NOW!" Kagome said with fire in her eyes. "Y..yes ma'am." One of the doctors stuttered, quickly giving her something for the pain. "I don't think Kagome and I will be having any more children!" Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome's nails dug through his flesh.  
  
About an hour later, Kagome had finally pushed the baby out. "It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed. "We have a son!" Inuyasha yelled happily. "We'll name him....Inuyara." Kagome said weakly. "Inuyara... what a perfect name." Inuyasha said quietly, looking down at his newborn son. Kagome craddled the boy in her arms, amazed by how similar he looked to Inuyasha. "He looks just like his father." The doctor said to the couple. "Yes, he sure does." Kagome replied. Just then, Miroku and Sango walked into the room. Sango was holding her newborn daughter, Saroko. "You two had a son. He's beautiful." Sango said with a smile. "He is, isn't he?" Kagome replied with a grin that lit up the room. (Miroku and Sango's daughter is a few weeks old. Tonyf)  
  
(18 years later) "Well, dad, are we done training for today?" Inuyara said with a grin, standing over his father, who was currently face down on the ground. "Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha grumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt off of his pants. "He's gotten stronger than I could have imagined. His strength far surpasses mine now." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Come on boys, dinner time!" Kagome yelled from inside the house. "What did you make today, Mom?" Inuyara asked. "Same as always. Ramen noodles." Kagome sighed. "YEAH!" Inuyasha and his son yelled, digging in. "Some things never change." Kagome thought to herself as she watched her two men swallow piles of noodles. After they were finished eating, Kagome and Inuyasha went into the living room to watch some television. Inuyara had different plans, though. He was always curious about the well outside of his grandmother's house, and he was going to see if there was anything inside.  
  
As he walked to the well, someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. "Boo!" Saroko yelled, scaring the crap out of her best friend. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyara said, obviously spooked. "Just saying hi." Saroku said defensively. "Well, 'hi' to you too." Inuyara grumbled. "What are you doing?" Saroku asked. "I'm checking out this well. My parents have told me a lot of stories about it, but I wanted to check it out on my own." Inuyara replied. "Oh. Well, I'm going with you then. You know you're helpless without me!" Saroko grinned. "Whatever." Inuyara muttered. The pair finally reached the edge of the well, and they peered down inside. "My parents said that no one can pass through the well anymore. According to them, it is permanently closed. I don't buy it, though." Inuyara said. "So what are you going to do?" Saroko asked. "This!" Inuyara yelled, jumping in. He seemed to completely disappear, and Saroko quickly became worried. "Inuyara? Inuyara? Where are you?" She yelled into the emptyness of the well. She got no response, and she wasn't about to stand around outside by herself. She jumped in as well, disappearing from sight.  
  
Ack! It looks like Inuyara and Saroko are going on a path similar to the one their parents once traveled. I guess it's just 'like father, like son'. Well, that's it for this story. If you want me to continue Inuyara and Saroko's adventures into a new story, tell me in a review. Thanks to all of my faithful readers! Tonyf 


End file.
